


The Safest Place in the World

by Ace_Avenger



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Fluff, Steve Rogers One Shot, all ive ever wanted in a fic, pure steve rogers fluff, steverogersxreader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Avenger/pseuds/Ace_Avenger
Summary: When everything seems to be wrong.When stress and anxiety flood your mind and body.When you stay up for hours worrying about the one person in life you love more than anything.You have to go to the safest place in the world.And that's with Steve.*Short one shot of a very fluffy Steve Rogers*
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Kudos: 12





	The Safest Place in the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenlittlelion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenlittlelion/gifts).



You stood in the hallway of your house, leaning against the wall while wrapping your arms around yourself. The only sound you could hear was your own breathing and the clock ticking away minutes on the wall above you.

Wiggling your toes in your socks, you looked down at your feet and tried to clear your mind.

_ He should be back by now. I shouldn’t be standing in the hall doing nothing. I have so much to do. _

Suddenly, the front door opened and your head shot up, seeing Steve walk in quietly. He shut the door behind him and looked up to meet your gaze.

“Hey,” he started walking towards you and finally caught a glimpse of your worried expression. He slowed down and stood near you. “What’s wrong?”

You shrugged, unsure of how to even start out what you wanted to say.

He stayed quiet and came to stand right in front of you, patiently waiting for when you were ready to speak or stand in silence as long as you needed.

“I just-” you started softly and dropped your arms. Steve gently slipped his hands in your own and rubbed his thumbs over the back of them. “I keep worrying about you and everything you do and then what I do. My job, my family, everything feels like it's in danger now because I’m so close to you. Because of your job. Everything. I’m so worried about us.”

He paused and searched your face. “Why are you worried?”

“Because I don’t want something to take you away from me,” Tears pricked your eyes as soon as you said it. “And I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“Nothing is going to happen-” he started, but you shook your head furiously.

“You don’t know that, Steve. You put your life on the line every single day out there and I don’t like it. I can’t just sit around here anymore and worry about you like this. I’m scared,” your shaky voice became more upset and he bit his lip. He was all you ever worried about.

“I can’t lose you,” you whispered.

Steve let go of your hands and wrapped his strong arms around you, pulling you into his chest. You rested your head against him and let the tears continue to fall down your face.

Standing like that for a while, you allowed your emotions to flow out of you. All of your fears, worries, anxiety. They started melting away while you stood in his arms, realizing where you were; the safest place in the world. Nothing could ever hurt you here. Steve would never let anything happen while you were in his arms. Nothing could take him away from you as long as his warm body was against your own, holding your world together.

“Listen here,” he told you softly, his voice calming and gentle. “I am never going to let anything hurt you and I try my best every single day to not get hurt so I can come back home to you and hold you right here. Right where you belong. You know that, right?”

You nodded a little and held onto his shirt, never wanting to let him go.

“Everything is going to be okay as long as I have you and you have me. And I promise that you will always have me. I’m not planning on leaving anytime soon.”

“I’m not leaving you either. I don’t want to,” you admitted.

He smiled and rested his head on top of yours. “Good.”

You both stood there for a while longer, letting yourself calm down in the comfort of his arms while he enjoyed holding onto his entire world. After a while, he slowly pulled away and looked down at you.

“Now, I need to see that smile I love,” he told you.

You attempted a small, unconvincing one and he shook his head.

“That wasn’t it. Come on,” he gave you one of his dorky half-smiles, causing the corners of your own mouth to turn up. His smile brightened, making you smile even more. A real smile; only one Steve could draw from you.

“There it is,” he whispered. He leaned forward and kissed your forehead gently. “I love you so much. Never forget that.”

“How can I? You tell me every single day,” you grinned. Steve pulled you in for one more warm embrace and then fully let you go. You looked up at him and sighed, playing with the dog tags that he kept around his neck.

“Thank you, for letting me break down a little and for being the thing I needed most.”

“I’m always here for you,” he brushed his thumb over your cheek before giving you a kiss. “Now, why don’t we get up to the bedroom and snuggle with some movies? I’ll make you some cocoa.”

“I’d like that,” you nodded. His hand slipped away from your face and went to hold your hand, leading you towards the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend because we always say that having Chris Evans hold you would be the safest place in the world :)


End file.
